Dads Really Do Know Best
by live2rite
Summary: Robbie Ray talks to Lilly during a Hannah Concert. LILEY.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey guys, this came to me whilst I was working on my next story and my muse wouldn't help with it until I wrote this, so here we are! Lol.

Dads Really Do Know Best

She was staring again. She knew she was but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful young woman dancing on stage. She held the crowd in the palm of her hand every time she performed and unknown to her, she also held her heart. Lilly sighed and watched and her best friend belted out "I've Got Nerve". Her best friend. Nothing more. At least not as far as Miley was concerned, but Lilly wanted so much more. She felt her heart flip as Miley glanced to the side of the stage and met her eyes for a second, winked and then turned back to the crowd. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice Miley's dad walk up next to her and she jumped a mile as he spoke.

"You need to tell her" he said, knowingly.

"Whoa Mr M! A little warning next time" Lilly exclaimed with a huge fake smile, trying to avoid the statement he had just made. Robbie Ray smiled at this and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now Lola, I know you heard me" he chuckled.

"Tell her what?" Lilly asked, playing dumb instead of ignorance this time.

"I may be old Lola, but I aint dumb" he squeezed her shoulder, "You've been a little obvious to anyone with good observation skills that you have feelings for my little girl and if the hurt on your face is anything to go by, I'd say that you're not sure firstly whether to tell her at all and secondly, how you'd go about it if you were to tell her. Am I getting close?" he smiled gently. The breath was deflated from Lilly's lungs and she looked back to her best friend as she launched into her next song of "Best of Both Worlds".

"I don't know what to do" she admitted.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

"With every beat of my heart" Lilly replied without hesitation. Robbie Ray smiled again at this.

"Then there's your answer"

"I'm scared I'll lose her, that she'll hate me" she told him as she turned to look at him again.

"As Miley's Aunt Dolly says, If you keep yourself out of the race for fear of losin', there aint no way in hell you're ever gonna win. More than that Lola, she is your best friend, you trust her with everything. Why not this?" he questioned.

"It's not that fact that I'm bi that I'm afraid to tell her, I think she'd be cool with that. It's the fact that I'm in love with her that might be difficult for her"

"Well ya never know until you tell her" he finished.

"Thanks Mr M" she grinned at him, feeling lighter than she had since she had told her mom about her sexuality.

"You're so welcome Lola" he replied and turned away to talk to the stage manager as Miley finished up with "Best of Both Worlds".

"Ok guys, you have been awesome tonight and I'm gonna finish up with one of my favourite songs, it definitely means a lot to me. It's "True Friend" and as always I dedicate this to MY best friend in the world, Lola!" Miley turned as she said this and winked at Lilly again as she launched into "True Friend". Lilly smiled at this and found her courage growing. Tonight. She was going to tell her tonight.

A.N. Ok so I have a few ideas about how to continue this or I could leave as a one shot, I haven't decided yet. Please let me know what you think as I certainly won't write anymore if people aren't enjoying it ;) thanks guys Nicki xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed, this is for you guys  Also I realised that I have forgotten to put the disclaimer on the first chapter so the following disclaimer stands for the whole of this story, thanks.

Disclaimer – Don't own much and 'Hannah Montana' isn't one of those things.

Chapter Two

"Goodnight LA, you've been awesome!" Miley yelled as she waved to the crowd and ran off stage. She saw Lilly standing right there and grinned as she changed her direction slightly to run straight to her.

"Lola!" she greeted enthusiastically, "What did you think tonight?" she asked as she hugged her best friend.

"Brilliant Hannah and thanks for the shout out at the end" Lilly grinned as she returned the hug.

"Girls, are you ready to head out?" Robbie Ray asked as he appeared at their side. Miley and Lilly separated but Miley reached for Lilly's hand and nodded at her dad as she pulled Lilly towards the exit.

"Yeah dad, let's go" she turned to walk backwards, facing Lilly as she continued, "You up for a movie night?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Lilly agreed, happily. Friday night was their night, Hannah usually had some sort of appearance, whether it be a concert or an award show and then Lilly would sleep over at Miley's house on the Friday and then usually the Saturday night as well. She had practically the entire weekend to confess her secret to Miley. She wanted nothing more in the world than her best friend to accept her and she had half a hope that she would return her feelings. She knew that Miley was insanely guy focused but then again so was she, and look at who she was crushing on. By this time they had reached the limo. Miley waved to her fans as Lola jumped inside and then jumped in after her as her father sat in next to the driver. Miley turned to face Lilly and took her hand again.

"So, what do you fancy watching?" she asked with a smile. Lilly gave this question some serious thought and then finally responded.

"How about 'Stardust', that's an awesome movie"

"Good plan Lils!" They settled into a comfortable silence as the journey continued and Miley leaned her head on Lilly's shoulder as she sighed.

"What's up Miles?" Lilly smiled softly as she looked down at her best friend.

"Nothing, I'm just happy" As the journey continued, Lilly found herself thinking about how she was going to tell Miley. She had no clue really, all she knew was that she had to tell her this weekend, tonight if at all possible. She could just blurt it out, just tell her she was in love with her or ... Wait. In love? Wow, she really was, she was in love with her best friend. She smiled to herself and started to play with Miley's fingers that were still intertwined with hers. Before either of them knew it, they were at the Stewart household.

"Yay! We're home" Miley grinned as she bolted from the limo pulling Lilly with her, "We're going upstairs dad" she called.

"Ok Bud, don't go to bed too late, you two have to go to that CD signing tomorrow" he reminded her.

"Ok dad, promise" and with that they were running up the stairs. When they got to Miley's room, they both pulled off their wigs and Lilly fell backwards onto the bed whilst Miley picked up her wig from her and walked into her Hannah closet with them to put them away. She also quickly shed her Hannah clothes, pulling on a comfy pair of PJ's before walking back into her room to notice that Lilly still hadn't moved.

"Come on lazy, get changed, I'll run and get us both a drink. What do you want?" she asked as Lilly sat up.

"Ooh Mountain Dew Red Alert" she grinned wickedly.

"But that makes you really hyper" Miley moaned, knowing that would mean Lilly bouncing of the walls until about 3 in the morning.

"You're right, how about an orange juice?" she conceded.

"Coming right up" and Miley vanished from the bedroom whilst Lilly changed. When she had finished, she walked back over to the bed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. How was she going to tell Miley?

"Here ya go" Miley said as she came back into the room. Within a few minutes, they were both lying on the bed, under the covers, watching their movie. Miley sighed in happiness and let her head drop onto Lilly's shoulder again and took her hand as they continued to watch the TV. Right now, in this moment, Lilly was almost completely content. She had the girl she loved sat next to her whilst they watched one of her favourite movies of all times, she knew the only thing that could make this moment perfect would be to tell Miley exactly what she was feeling. She drew up all her courage and took a deep breath.

"Miles, I need to ... Miles?" she looked down and realised her beauteous best friend was fast asleep. She let out her breath, half in relief and half in exasperation. She took the opportunity to study Miley in the light from the TV. She really was the most beautiful person she had ever met. She picked up the remote and turned the TV off and then lay down further on the bed causing Miley to roll into her side and wrap her arm around Lilly's middle. She smiled at the movement and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Miles" she whispered, "I love you"

Tomorrow would have to be soon enough.

A.N. One last thing, I think I have two more chapters left in this story, let me know what you think, thanks Nicki xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. The dream sequence at the beginning of this chapter is sorta based on Kurrent's work. She uses dream sequences that are more like prophetic dreams of the future. This is more like on the episode "I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak" where Miley dreams of her mum, but I just want to add that it is similar to Kurrent's work because she's an amazing author and I don't want her to think I'm trying to steal her idea's, but a dream sequence really does what I need it to here 

Chapter Three

_Lilly woke up slowly and smiled as she opened her eyes. There was Miley still asleep on her chest, her arm and leg still wrapped around hers, holding her tightly in her sleep. She kissed Miley's forehead again and breathed in the familiar scent and closed her eyes in happiness until she snapped them open again at the clearing of a throat. Sat in the chair just at the side of the bed was a woman in her thirties who looked oddly familiar to her. She frowned in confusion._

"_Hi Lilly" the woman smiled._

"_Erm ... hello?" Lilly whispered, "What're you doing in here?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you" she answered, still smiling. It was then it hit Lilly where she'd seen her before, she shot her gaze to the picture on Miley's bedside table and back to the woman where her jaw dropped._

"_You ... you're ... you're" Lilly stuttered._

"_Miley's mom?" Susan guessed, smiling at the dumbfounded look on her daughter's best friend's face._

"_How're you here?" she whispered quietly, not wanting to wake up Miley._

"_It's a dream Lilly, your dream, Miley won't wake because I want to talk to you" she explained, not really explaining much._

"_Oh ... ok then" she frowned again, "Why do you want to talk to me?" Susan leaned forward in her chair and watched Lilly for a second as she seemed to shrink into Miley's embrace more at the perusal._

"_I've been keeping an eye on my kids, I can't tell you too much, obviously, but I know how important you are to my daughter and I know how you feel about her" She explained._

"_You do?" she asked, a little afraid as to where this was going._

"_Yeah and I know how Miley feels about you" she smiled widely, "You're scared and I know that you are going to tell her tomorrow, you must trust in your relationship, there is a ... complication that you will find out about tomorrow. This complication isn't something that Miley wants anymore. I have to tell you that you are who she cares about" Lilly felt her jaw drop again. She swallowed and cleared her throat as she tried to speak._

"_She ... she cares about me, you mean like as a friend, right?" she asked, trying not to get her hopes up._

"_No, you know what I mean Lilly, tell her when you wake up and this complication won't even be an issue" Susan pressed, "Please promise me that you will" she implored reaching over and taking Lilly's hand in hers._

"_I promise" she whispered and squeezed Mrs Stewarts hand. Mrs Stewart smiled broadly._

"_I'm so glad I got to meet you, next to her father, in the 17 years she's been alive, you are the one she turns to the most, and I have a feeling that you'll have a long, happy life together"_

_Susan stood and placed a kiss on Miley's forehead before leaning over to Lilly and doing the same._

"_Be good to my baby girl Lilly"_

"_I will Mrs S, I'll always be there for her, I promise" Susan smiled and stepped back from the bed._

Lilly opened her eyes to early daylight streaming through the window. She thought back over her dream and felt a wave of happiness. Real or not, it sure felt real and having Mrs S and Mr S's approval not to mention her mother's, she felt at peace with the world. Now for the hard part. She now actually had to tell Miley how she felt. She looked down and saw that Miley really was still fast asleep on her chest, her arm and leg still wrapped around hers, just like in her dream. She quickly looked at her watch and saw that it was just past seven in the morning. She and Miley would have to get up and get ready for the CD signing soon but she had to do this first. She placed a soft kiss on Miley's forehead and then started to shake her gently to try to wake her.

"Miles, come on Miles wake up" she said softly.

"Five more minutes Lils" she mumbled sleepily. Lilly smiled but continued in her efforts to wake up her best friend.

"I'm sorry Miley, but I have to tell you something and I need you awake when I do" she grinned and turned on her side, effectively bringing them closer together. "Come on Miles, show me those beautiful blue eyes" she whispered softly. Miley's eyes fluttered open at this and she grinned sleepily at Lilly.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"I said I wanted to see your beautiful eyes" she reached for Miley's hand and placed their joined hands on the bed in between them, below their chins, "I've been wanting to tell you something for a while but I've been terrified of how you'll react, that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. Last night, your dad told me that I trusted you with everything so why not this" she smiled weakly, "He was right, as your dad always is" They both smiled at this, "I'm in love you Miley". There was a pause then it stretched into a long silence as Miley stared into Lilly's eyes. After a whole minute of silence, Lilly couldn't take it anymore, "Please Miley, say something, _anything_" she practically begged.

"What did my dad tell you? Is this some kind of joke?" she asked leaning back slightly, letting go of Lilly's hand. Her heart broke; her dream obviously wasn't real then.

"This is no joke Miley, I love you. Your dad told me I was obvious to anyone who would pay attention and that goods friends don't keep things from each other" she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"That's ... that's all he said?" Miley whispered. Lilly frowned, she had just spilled her heart to her and all she could talk about is what Mr Stewart had said the night before. Then she saw it, the guilty look.

"Miley, is there something you want to tell me, you're looking kinda guilty" she asked gently, not wanting to scare her off.

"I told my dad something a few weeks ago and he gave me exactly the same advice, but I wouldn't take it. You've taken the hard step though Lils, you always were the strong one" Lilly felt her heart fill at these words, this was too good to be true, surely? "I'm in love with you too" she finally admitted. Lilly blinked once, then twice before she opened her mouth.

"Really?" she croaked out, placing her hand on Miley's cheek.

"Really" Miley confirmed and smiled as she mirrored Lilly's action but she used the hold on her cheek to pull their faces closer together and placed and feather light kiss on Lilly's lips.

"Wow" Lilly whispered, without opening her eyes after they had fallen shut during the kiss.

"Wow is right" Miley whispered back equally as effected by the kiss.

"I bet we can beat that though" Lilly grinned wickedly as she finally opened her eyes.

"I bet we can" Miley agreed and their lips met again, this time much more passionately. This kiss lasted several minutes until they finally broke apart, gasping for air.

"What time ... do we have ... to leave ... for the signing?" Lilly gasped.

"Not ... until nine" Miley gasped back.

"Good" Lilly responding crashing her lips back onto Miley's and rolling on top of her, "Let's make good use of the rest of our time in bed" she smirked.

They didn't surface for another hour.

A.N. Ok so I said there would be two other chapters in the last chapter and I'm still thinking there will only be one other chapter but then I have this other thought and if I add that then there could be at least another two maybe three. Let me know what you think because if people aren't enjoying this then I'll just end it on the next chapter, but I have to know so review!! Lol thanks Nicki xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I gotta say that I'm a little disappointed at the number of reviews I'm getting for this story, however I'll keep writing because getting reviews isn't the reason I write, they are really nice though and they inspire you to write (yes the bad ones as well lol). At this point I'd like to give a shout out to ShadySkills5, Liz Saavy, manda1545, ThreeDollarBill, Vanessa Riverton and rebel1499 for their reviews, thanks guys and this chapter's for you :)

Chapter Four

Getting out of bed a little later, proved difficult as neither of the girls actually wanted to move. Miley had fallen into a doze underneath Lilly, whereas Lilly lay with her head on Miley's shoulder once again watching the girl of her dreams sleep. She watched as her eyes flickered open again and smiled as Miley sleepily smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful" Lilly said, and reached up to push her hair out of her eyes.

"Right back atcha" Miley grinned and leaned up slightly to place a soft kiss on Lilly's lips before lying back down and taking Lilly's hand in hers to play with her fingers. "I can't believe what just happened" she grinned, "I've been dreaming of having you so close for months" she admitted in a soft whisper. Lilly couldn't help the full blown smile that escaped onto her face at Miley's words.

"Well, you've got me now, and I'm never letting go" she leant down and mimicked Miley's action from a few seconds before, with the two of them sharing another soft kiss.

"That might be a bit difficult with getting up and showering and the CD signing and so on" Miley smirked.

Lilly shook her head, "I'm sure we can work something out"

"And what about school ..." Miley continued, simply bantering with her lover now.

"You know what I meant" Lilly groaned dramatically, joining in with the teasing. They lay smiling at each other, simply enjoying being so close when there was a knock at the door.

"Miles?" Came Robbie Ray's voice, "Are you and Lilly ready to head out yet?" he asked. The way to the young women fell out of bed and quickly started to gather their dressing gowns would have been comical to anyone watching but as it was, Miley quickly raced over to the door with a quick glance at Lilly to make sure she was decent and opened the door.

"Mornin' Daddy!" She smiled, a little out of breath at her mad dash for the door. Robbie Ray gave her an odd glance and shook his head, he'd never understand girls, let alone teenage ones.

"You and Lilly better hurry, we have to leave in about an hour and I know how long it takes you with your bling crises and all" he told his daughter.

"Yes Dad, we were just gonna get in the shower, we'll be quick, we promise" Miley blurted out as quickly as she could, already starting to close the door.

"Be quick Bud" he grinned and turned to head back to the kitchen, knowing they would be eating on the run today. Miley raced for the bathroom where Lilly had already started the shower and stepped inside.

"Hey wait for me!" she grinned and joined her girlfriend.

They managed to make it downstairs with three minutes to spare, meaning they just had time to wolf down the pancakes Robbie Ray had made and a few mouthfuls of orange juice before they headed out. As they raced for the car Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and grinned as she gently pulled her along. They sat down in the back seat still holding hands, causing Robbie Ray's eyebrow to lift a little. As he started the car he looked in the mirror and saw Lilly whisper something to his daughter causing her to giggle and smiled to himself. They had finally done it, they had told each other. Now time that he can have some fun.

"You guys seem really _close_ this mornin', anything I should know about?" he asked vaguely.

Miley looked quickly at Lilly, wordlessly asking if it was ok to confirm this with her dad, she just nodded and smiled.

"Well Daddy, Lilly and I talked last night and we're ... well, we're seeing each other now, I mean, like how I talked to you about" she stammered, her Dad had been fine about his daughters crush but would he be ok with her actually dating a girl? There was a second of silence as Robbie Ray allowed them both to squirm.

"It's about dang time!" he exclaimed, with a smile, "I'm glad you two are happy"

The rest of the journey was spent discussing the next concert Hannah had and changing to the limo.

"Is Oliver coming with next time?" Miley asked.

"I don't know why he didn't come last night, if I'm honest" Lilly frowned slightly, that boy had been secretive for a few weeks now, her face brightened, "Do you think he's seeing someone?" she asked, conspiratorially.

"Donut boy?" Miley asked, "Well I suppose anything is possible, look at us" she grinned and gave her a quick kiss.

"We're here girls" Robbie Ray smiled as he pulled the limo up to the entrance. The door was opened by a member of the staff and Miley exited the car with her Hannah smile firmly in place. She waved to the crowd as Lilly got out behind her and they started walking towards the entrance. When they were inside, they were shown to a small room at the back of the shop where they could relax for a few minutes whist the rest of the shop was set up. As the door closed Lilly put her arms around Miley's waist and smiled up at her girlfriend. Nothing was said as their lips met in a loving kiss. Eventually Miley pulled them over to the sofa and sat down with Lilly straddling her, still attached at the lips.

"You this is a very incriminating position, if anyone walks in without asking" Miley grinned before kissing Lilly again. Lilly smiled and moved to kiss Miley's neck instead.

"It could be a whole lot more incriminating" she whispered, causing goosebumps to erupt all over Miley's skin. There was a knock and the door and both girls groaned at the interruption, but Lilly rolled over to sit next to Miley as they both straightened their wigs.

"Come in" Miley called, a little sharply. As the door opened, Miley felt her jaw drop and Lilly's heart dropped.

There stood Jake Ryan.

A.N. Ok so I was a little evil with where I left this chapter, but the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be ready hint hint lol, don't worry I'm gonna withhold chapters though, thanks guys, Nicki xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. So the last chapter was a bit evil to leave at that stage but anyways, woo hoo I managed to get the chapter done at the earliest estimate I had so here we go with chapter five :)

Chapter Five

"Jake? ... You're here" Miley eventually stuttered out, she turned to Lilly, "He's here" she said through gritted teeth and then turned back to Jake, "What're you doing here?" she asked, reaching for Lilly's hand. Jake smiled and walked into the room.

"Well, I was back in town for my new movie, I'm sure you've heard about it, I mean, who hasn't" Jake asked in his usual fashion, "And I thought to myself, Jake, Miley would be an awesome choice as your date, so how about it?" he finished.

Lilly stood up and walked over to the drinks table, she couldn't believe that Jake had turned up, today of all days. She grabbed a bottle of water and pretended to not be paying attention to the conversation behind her.

"Jake, that's really sweet of you ..." Miley started.

"Great! So I'll pick you up at seven" he said, taking Miley's hand as she stood up and started to bring it to his lips but Miley pulled her hand away.

"Jake, I'm sorry but you didn't let me finish, I can't go out with you" she said walking over to Lilly, "I'm kinda seeing someone else now"

"Oh" he said dejectedly, "So who is it?" he asks a little angrily, after all he had thought that Miley would wait for him.

"I'm not sure we're ready to make it public yet, we haven't really talked about it" Miley answered shooting a sideward's glance at Lilly. Lilly caught the look and she knew exactly what Miley was thinking. Were they ready to deal with people like Jake Ryan and the kids at school? Lilly didn't know so she just smiled at her to let her know she supported whatever she decided.

"I'm sure you'll talk about it soon Miles" Lilly said softly. Jake turned to look at Lilly.

"So you know who she's seeing then?" he asked.

"I have an idea, yeah" she turned away from Jake to hide the huge smile that appeared on her face.

"Well ... Miley, if things don't work out, give me a call" he said and then turned to Lilly, "How about you Lilly? Would you like to go to the Premiere with Jake Ryan?" he asked, genuinely thinking that he couldn't be turned down a second time. Lilly almost laughed at the situation.

"No" she said firmly, offering no further explanation.

"Right ... well" he offered a weak smile to both the girls and then started walking to the door, his Jake Ryan persona back in place, "No problem, I'm sure I can find lots of girls who want to go out with Jake Ryan, I'm disappointed, Miley but my ego is too big for those rejections to hurt" he walked out of the door with a quick wave. Miley and Lilly heard the crowd see Jake in the distance before the door shut, blocking out the noise. There was a pause as Miley and Lilly looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. Are we going to tell people outside of our families, but neither wanted to bring it up. Lilly took a deep breath but before she could say anything there was another knock at the door.

"We're ready for you Miss Montana" called a staff member. Miley sighed knowing that this was a discussion that they needed to have.

"I'll be right there!" she called as she looked at Lilly's disappointed face. She walked back over to her and took her hands again, "Lils, we will finish this later, I promise you"

"I know" she said, "I'm looking forward to it" she grinned and placed a quick kiss on Miley's lips causing a slow smile to appear on her girlfriends face, "Now go, you've got people waiting to fawn all over you"

"I'd prefer _you_ to fawn all over me" she flirted.

"Maybe later," she flirted in return, "go!" she turned Miley towards the door and patted her gently on the backside as she started to walk.

"Felt that" she laughed as she opened the door.

"Meant you to" she called after her. Lilly just shook her head as the door shut behind Miley. The signing passed very quickly, with Lilly bringing Miley a drink whenever she asked. Lilly chose to stand next to Robbie Ray as they both watched the fans get their autographs signed by their idol. Lilly couldn't help but admire how the light pouring in from the windows made Miley's eyes sparkle with joy when she talked to her fans and she couldn't help her breath catching in her throat when Miley licked her lips and looked up at Lilly to smile at her. There was a laugh that came from Robbie Ray, who had stopped watching the fan long enough to watch Lilly stare at Miley. Lilly started at this and looked up at Robbie Ray who was smirking at her.

"What?" she asked, quickly.

"You've got it real bad, don't ya?" he grinned.

"Huh?" she asked again, confused.

"You've been staring at her for about 15 minutes, you didn't even have one of the mini muffins that they brought over here a minute ago and I know you love those things" he grinned.

"Aww man! I missed the mini muffins" she moaned and starting looking quickly around, "Where did they go?"

"Here" he laughed, producing a mini muffin, "I got you a chocolate chip one" and he handed it to her.

"Yes! Thanks Mr M" she said, and took the muffin.

"Stop trying to avoid the issue Lola" he smiled to show that he wasn't angry, just amused.

"I can't help it" she whispered, "She's just so perfect and we're in the honeymoon kinda stage right now and I know that things will probably get ugly when we decide to tell anyone and the truth is I don't care. I don't care if we tell the whole world as both of us or just our _other_ world or even no one but our families, as long as I know I have her, I'll be the happiest person alive" she admitted softly.

"So much for me asking what your intentions are" he smiled softly,

Lilly looked up to Robbie Ray and said with the utmost sincerity, "Mr M, I plan to send the rest of my life with that girl, if she'll let me. I love her and one day I really hope she'll marry me"

"Lola, as long as you treat my baby girl the same as you always have, you two will always have my full blessings" he smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm so proud of the both of ya" Robbie Ray looked up from Lilly to see Miley finish signing the last autograph of the day, "Oh it looks like she's done bud, let's get out of here, yeah?" he started to walk over to Miley with Lilly in tow.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?" Miley asked as they both arrived next to her. Miley stood next to Lilly and took her hand gently in hers, smiling down at her lover.

"Whenever you are bud" Robbie Ray agreed. When they finally made it back to the Stewarts house, Miley and Lilly ran for the door, giggling at each other as they playfully tried to tickle each other but stopped short at the sight on the porch.

"Hey Oliver, what's up?" Miley asked as Lilly smiled.

"Yeah Oliver, we haven't seen you in ages" she finished.

"Well, that's kinda why I'm here, I really need to talk to you two" he admitted, a little bashfully.

"Ok" Miley agreed looking at Lilly, "What's goin' on?" she asked again.

"Well ..." he started.

A.N. Ok Ok, I know, I've been cruel again, but this one isn't as bad as the Jake Ryan one ... was it? Lol, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review, it's really made my week with the number of reviews I've gotten for this story over the last few days :) thanks Nicki


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Ok so I knew exactly what I wanted to happen in this chapter but it did take me slightly longer to write than I had anticipated, so sorry about that. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

"Well ... I really don't know how to say this without you getting mad at me so here goes ... I've been dating Luanne" he rushed out quickly. There was a long moment of shocked silence until Miley started laughing.

"Yeah, good one Oliver, Luanne is still in Tennessee" she laughed some more, holding onto the Lilly's shoulder for support as she rubbed the stitch in her side. Then she noticed Oliver wasn't smiling, "You better be kidding boy" she told him.

"They moved out here three weeks ago, but they haven't told your Dad yet because they wanted it to be a surprise, I met Luanne at the mall and I thought she was you at first but then she started flirting with me and I was like you so aren't Miley, anyways we got to talking and well ... I know she's done some things to you that aren't nice but I really like her, please guys just say it's ok?" he begged. Lilly looked at Miley, whose face currently had a very neutral expression, dangerously neutral. She knew Miley needed time to think about this before she said something silly that could ruin their friendship.

"Ok Oliver, thanks for letting us know, how about we talk to you about it tomorrow?" she smiled weakly at him, as she started ushering Miley through the open front door. Oliver face fell but he managed a weak smile in return.

"Sure Lils, um, Bobby Ray is telling Miley's Dad tomorrow so just keep it quiet until then, bye Lilly, Miley" and with that he was gone.

"Come on Miles, let's go upstairs" Lilly said, pulling Miley past her Dad in the kitchen, up the stairs and into Miley's room. Miley blindly sat down on the bed and there were several seconds of silence before Miley eventually spoke.

"Oliver is dating Luanne" she stated evenly. It wasn't really a question but Lilly felt she needed to answer. She sat next to Miley, throwing an arm around her shoulders and sighed.

"Sounds like" she confirmed.

"Luanne, he's dating Luanne" she said again.

"Well, Miles think about it, we've already had to put up with Oliver dating Joanie and like he said then, we're gonna date people the others can't stand, but we're all friends, we shouldn't let this bother us ... I mean after all, we haven't told him _our _big news yet" she smiled. Miley finally smiled back at that. "And anyway," Lilly continued, "If Oliver is dating Luanne and they've moved to L.A. maybe he'll be able to keep her from spilling the big secret" she reasoned. Miley threw a huge smile at her girlfriend before moving to straddle her lap and kissing her deeply. After a few minutes of heated kissing, Miley pulled away slowly, leaving her lips mere millimetres from Lilly's as she spoke huskily.

"When did you get so smart?" she asked.

Lilly tried to clear her voice before speaking but her reply still came out a little croaky, "I guess since I've had to start looking after you" she replied before reclaiming Miley's lips in another scorching kiss. She lay down on the bed, pulling Miley with her and rolled them over so she was pressing Miley into the bed. She slowly began kissing down Miley's jaw line and then down to her collarbone causing Miley to groan slightly. Lilly lifted her head and grinned down at her lover. "You like that Miles?" she asked.

"I love everything you do to me" she gasped as Lilly's lips fell back onto her neck underneath her ear.

"Really?" she smirked, "I'll have to remember that"

Much later, Miley and Lilly were lay in bed, Miley had her head on Lilly's shoulder and was cuddled in to her side. Lilly was playing with Miley's hand and Miley was watching her do so with a huge grin on her face.

"So, we have some things to discuss" Miley said with a smile as she looked up at Lilly, who didn't stop playing with her hand but did lean down to place a soft kiss on hers lips.

"Yeah, so do we tell everyone about us?" she asked, not really caring what Miley's answer was.

"I don't care who we tell Lilly, I'll scream it from the rooftops if you want" she confessed. Lilly felt herself tearing up slightly at Miley's admission, knowing it was exactly how she felt.

"I want to tell my mom tomorrow, she deserves to be one of the first people who knows" Lilly sighed.

"You want me to come with?" she asked.

"I wouldn't want you to not be there" Lilly told her.

"I'll be with you the whole way" she told her and kissed her softly.

"Miley, I love you" she whispered. There wasn't even a moment's hesitation for Lilly before she spoke.

"I love you too, Lilly"

A.N. I really wanted to do a story where Luanne returned and I think it fits nicely in this story, there will be more from Oliver and Luanne, but the next chapter will all be about them telling Lilly's mum. I hope you enjoyed and please review, thanx Nicki xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Ok so it's really down to HannahLillyJBfan and My Personal Rose that I got this chapter out before the end of the weekend, so thanks guys :)

Chapter Seven

Lilly sighed and tried to turn over, still half asleep but found herself unable to do so. She groggily opened her eyes and became aware of the soft body snuggled into hers from behind. She smiled sleepily as she felt Miley's soft breath tickling her on the side of her neck and her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle. She lifted her arm and peered at her watch. 10:02. It was time to get up but she didn't want to wake up the sleeping angel behind her so she placed her hand over Miley's, closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feelings of being so close to her. There was a loud knock at the door that caused her eyes to shoot back open and she felt Miley jerk awake behind her.

"Yeah?" Miley called out.

"Dad says breakfast's ready, you two better get your buts downstairs before I eat it all" Jackson yelled before they heard his footsteps leading quickly away from the door. Miley sighed in annoyance, pushed herself up on her elbow and smiled down at Lilly before she leant down and placed a warm kiss on her lips.

"Mornin'" she whispered against her lips.

"Right back atcha" Lilly smiled.

"So today's the day huh?" Miley asked as they both got up and pulled on their dressing gowns.

"Yeah" Lilly smirked as she turned to face Miley, "Jackson's face is gonna be hilarious" she laughed causing Miley to laugh too, Lilly took Miley's hand and they started walking towards the door, "You ready for this?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Let's do it" she agreed. Lilly raised an eyebrow at Miley's choice of comment and after a few seconds of Miley being unsure at Lilly's look, she realised the double meaning to her words and blushed deeply. Lilly dropped the eyebrow and smiled again as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Miley's still blushing cheek.

"It's ok, I know what you mean, hon" She tugged on Miley's hand and they made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Jackson was practically inhaling his food. He didn't even look up as they walked over to the table but Robbie smiled at them both as they took seats next to each other.

"Mornin' darlin', mornin' Lilly" he greeted.

"Mornin' Daddy" Miley grinned and Lilly said, "Morning Mr S"

"So what are you girls doin' today?" Robbie Ray asked them as he placed their food in front of them. Lilly had dug into her food with a similar relish to Jackson so Miley answered.

"We're telling Lilly's mom today" Miley told her dad whilst watching Lilly with a smile.

"Tellin' her what?" Jackson asked suddenly, through a mouthful of eggs. Lilly smirked slightly as Miley turned to her brother.

"That me and Lilly are seeing each other" Miley stated simply. The next thing they all knew they were covered in the eggs that Jackson had spat out in surprise.

"Eww Jackson! That's gross" Lilly told him as she shook her head causing bits of egg to hit the floor.

"Yeah bro" Miley agreed as she wiped her face with the kitchen towel that was conveniently next to her.

"You ... and ... and ... Lilly and you ... and ... really?" he stuttered, looking back and forth between them.

"Yeah Jackson, me and Lilly" Miley confirmed.

"Ok ... Whoa ... I didn't see that coming" he admitted, he looked critically at his sister, "Are you happy?" he asked.

"Completely" Miley smiled as she took Lilly's hand and kissed it, getting an answering smile. The rest of the breakfast went by quickly, with both her Dad and her brother accepting her, Miley felt totally at ease with the world but Lilly still felt slightly anxious. She still had to tell her mom that she was dating her best friend. She had told her mom that she was bisexual, she knew that telling your family _that_ piece of news should be the hardest but for some reason she was more nervous about telling her it was Miley she was in love with. Her mom had freaked at first, nothing too bad, she hadn't shouted at Lilly nor said anything remotely bad about being bi but she could see it in her mom's eyes. She was hoping that her mom wouldn't think that they had been sneaking around behind her back. When they reached Lilly's front door, Miley squeezed her hand as a show of silent support and Lilly opened the door.

"Mom! I''m home" she called.

"In the kitchen sweetie" her mom called back. They walked into the kitchen and Lilly's mom looked up at them as they walked in, "Hi there Miley, I didn't know you were here too" she smiled.

"Hey Mrs T" Miley greeted.

"So girls, what can I do for you today?" she asked as she turned back to the paperwork she had been working on. Lilly sat down next to her mom and pulled Miley down to sit on her knee, something that Heather didn't notice as her eyes were glued to the page she had in front of her.

"Well Miley and I ... it's kinda about what I told you the other day" Lilly start cautiously. Heather looked up at this and gasped as she saw how her daughter and her best friend were sitting. Taking this gasp as a negative, Lilly quickly started talking again, wrapping her arm around Miley for emotional support. "See mom when I told you I was bi, that was because I was totally in love with Miley, but I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't think being in love with Miley was something I should do so I kept it hidden but then Miley's Dad went all fortune cookie on me and I knew I had to tell her so I did, I'm sorry if you don't like this but I just love her so much and I ..." she rambled but was interrupted by her mom throwing her arms around both girls and pulling them to her in a hug. Miley was awkwardly half stood in between Lilly and her mom but didn't want to say anything to interrupt the moment but when she fell onto her backside from Lilly's knee, they jumped apart and Lilly was by her side instantly. "Miles! You ok?" she asked, tenderly pushing her hair behind her ears. Miley's answering smile was enough for Lilly but she spoke anyway.

"Yeah Lils, I'm good, just lost my balance there" she answered as she stood.

"Sorry about that" Heather grinned guiltily, "I'm so glad you've been there, yet again for my daughter Miley" she told her sincerely.

"Always Mrs T" Miley said happily as she looked into Lilly's eyes. "Always"

A.N. So I think the next chapter will be the last for the story but I do have a one shot that will come out straight after which will be called "Conversations between Parents" which is all about how and what Robbie Ray and Heather knew about their daughters. I hope you liked this chapter and please review :) thanks guys xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. This is the final chapter for this story. I was gonna make it longer but I'm feeling I should end it here :D

Chapter Eight

It had been almost a week since Miley and Lilly had started their relationship. They had spent the week sneaking kisses at school when no one was around and giggling over lunch as they held hands under the table. By the time Friday lunch rolled around, Oliver was looking at them in suspicion.

"Ok guys, what's going on?" he asked as he watched Miley whisper something to Lilly and them both giggle. They stopped giggling at his question and looked at each. Lilly knew they wanted to keep their relationship quiet for the time being but they had discussed telling Oliver as he had told them about Luanne. Lilly's exact comment was _"If the donut boy is actually observant enough to notice something, we should tell him"_

"Well there is something we need to tell you" Miley said hesitantly, looking back at Lilly. They both cast a quick look around the canteen, noticing there were very few people around and leant forward gesturing for Oliver to come closer so they could talk quietly.

"Do NOT freak out when we tell you this Oliver otherwise I swear to God ..." Lilly started but was interrupted by Miley placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Lilly" she warned before turning to Oliver again, "Lilly and I ... well, we're in a relationship" she told him. He looked confused for a second before a look of understanding crossed over his face.

"Relationship? As in ... you two are _together, _together?" he asked.

"Yeah and remember we are completely supportive of you and Luanne" Miley said quickly. Oliver just sat staring at them for a moment.

"Well, I'd never really thought about it but you guys are perfect for each other" he smiled and Miley and Lilly smiled in return, "And it's hot!" he finished causing Lilly to throw her bread roll at him and Miley to slap his arm.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry" he smirked.

"_Anyway_" Lilly emphasised the word, as an indication that she wanted the conversation to move on, "Are you coming to the Hannah concert tonight Mike?" she asked, with a smile, adding the name in a whisper.

"Yeah, I haven't had some fricky fricky fun in a while" he said, causing Lilly to roll her eyes, but her reply got cut off by the bell ringing. The rest of the classes went by in a blur and they found themselves at the concert. Miley rocked the crowd with three of her new songs as well several of her classics before she finally came to the end of the show.

"Well you guys have been awesome, but I just have one more song tonight, you might know it? It's a little song called 'One In a Million'" Miley told her audience and they all screamed as she told them this, "Fantastic! I'm psyched you guys like it, I'd like to dedicate this to L, I hope they know how much they mean to me"

Lilly's jaw dropped backstage as she dedicated the song to her. Oliver smiled as he tapped her jaw upwards to get her to close her mouth.

"Lola, you ok?" he asked.

"You have no idea how ok I am" Lilly told him as they watched Hannah lean down to shake the hands of her fans as she sang, "She's just awesome, I don't know why she's with me" she admitted, more to herself out loud than to Oliver.

"Lola, shut up" he said, not unkindly, "You two are great together and if she heard you saying things like that you know what she'd say"

"Yeah she'd tell me I was being stupid" Lilly grinned at her oldest friend.

"Exactly!" Oliver agreed, "And you are" They both laughed and then Lilly ran forward to hug Miley as she came off stage.

"I love you" Miley whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, and thanks for the shout out" Lilly whispered back. They broke apart and then Oliver hugged Miley as well. They started to head for the exit but were stopped by the nasally voiced menace.

"Hannah darling, loved the show mwah mwah" Tracy said and air kissed Miley.

"Great Tracy" Miley smiled, "How're you? Not seen you at a concert in a while" she asked.

"Well, after my put put for charity match, I decided to have some time to myself, away from fanatics" she said, pointedly looking at Lilly, who blushed and looked at her feet embarrassed. Miley felt herself bristling at the insult towards Lilly, but trod down hard on the impulse to hurt Tracy for the comment on her girlfriend and focused more on trying to get out of there as soon as they could.

"Well, great to see you again, catch you later, ciao" she said in a rush, pulling Lilly away and out towards the limo. When they were out of earshot, Lilly spoke up.

"I'm sorry about that Hannah, I know I embarrass you" she mumbled. Miley looked like she was about to respond but instead pulled her into the limo. Once she, Lilly, Oliver and Robbie Ray were in the car, Miley took Lilly's face in her hands, making Lilly look into her eyes.

"You don't embarrass me Lils, you're my best friend and my girlfriend. We both do crazy things. Remember when we dressed up like health care specialists to get that picture of The Rock?" she asked, getting a chuckle out of Lilly, "Ooh and the time we dressed up and Milo and Otis?" she added. This time they both laughed. "See and who got you to do those crazy things?" Miley asked with a smile.

"You did" Lilly grinned.

"Well what do ya know? They're both crazy" Robbie Ray said to Oliver. Miley and Lilly laughed and Miley let go of Lilly's face but not before she placed a small kiss on her lips and then shifted to hold her hand instead. On the drive home, Miley was thinking about the events of last week and she decided her dad was right. She and Lilly were crazy ... for each other. She couldn't help the small smile that escaped at her next thought.

Maybe dad's really do know best!

A.N. Ok so I was gonna add drama with Luanne but I've got this other story idea where Luanne will play a major part so I left this story as pure fluff. I did kinda feel that this chapter was a little rushed but it did what I needed it to and I really want to work on my new story so I'm leaving it as is and posting it. Hope the Oliver finding out scene didn't disappoint :D Please review, thanks, Nicki xoxo


End file.
